


Different

by Moshing_On_Mayday



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anxiety, DCF, Fluff I think, Foster Care, M/M, School, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshing_On_Mayday/pseuds/Moshing_On_Mayday
Summary: Alex comes from a crappy life and has a lot of problems because of it, including anxiety. He's been in and out of foster care because of his drug addict mother and constantly has to start at new schools and new neighborhoods. That being said, he starts at a new high school where on the very first day he is noticed by a very attractive Jack. Alex is already very attracted to him but doesn't want to allow himself to get too close to anyone. However he can't help just opening up little by little to Jack while falling for him.





	1. Chapter 1

As Alex walked into the school, he felt every set of eyes on him, when in reality not one pair were staring. A fourth of the school year has already passed and he was just starting today. Alex had no idea how long he'd even be able to stay here. Maybe just until court? Maybe when his mother gets out of jail? Or when his grandma gets back from Europe...maybe he'll just have to stay the whole year this time. Alex didn't know. He just wanted to not exist. He just wanted to not have to go back to the boy's home. Alex was scared but he knew the drill. He just needed to follow the rules he set for himself. 1. Don't talk. 2. Don't make friends. 3. Don't fall in love. As simple as that. 

He was standing in the middle of several circles of cliques and immediately focused on his schedule in his sweaty hands. It's better to pay attention to whatever is in your hand rather than paying attention to the groups of people around you. Alex took one step and bumped into someone. Just his luck, he ran into a fucking jock.

He pushed Alex down which nobody really noticed because they were all too involved in their groups. Alex looked around quickly to see if anyone saw what had happened and eventually locked eyes with someone. Great. A hot guy saw him get pushed down. He got up quickly and ran to the direction he hoped his English class was in. 

'Why Alex why? You just had to bump into a jock and you just had to look around, and you just had to catch at least one person's attention, and then you just had to lock eyes with said person. Even worse? He was so...so...ugh freaking hot and dark and calm. Stop Alex. Just get to English and calm yourself.' Alex thought in his head. 

When he got it he sat in the back corner and sighed out loud while tilting his head back. He looked back up and his stomach dropped, tickling itself on the way down. Hot, dark, calm boy just fucking walked in. Smiled at him too. 'Shit he's walking over to me.' Alex thought to himself also.

"Hey there." 'He just spoke to me. Why?!' Alex was having too many conversations in his head.

"Uh, hi." 'Well I just broke rule one.' He again, thought to himself.

He just stared for a minute and bit his cheek.

"Can I sit?" 'Ugh his voice. Why the hell am I fangirling.' 

He tried playing it cool. "I don't care." He shrugged. 

As he sat Alex repeated the same words in his mind. Please don't recognize me. Please don't recognize me. Please don't recogni-

"So you okay from this morning?" Shit.

"Oh, uh. You saw that huh?" He was nervous.

"Dude we literally locked eyes as you were on the ground. I know you know I saw that."

"Yeah..I know."

Awkward silence.

"I'm Jack by the way." He extended his hand out to Alex who gripped it and shook. 

"Alex."

"Hm. So, Alex. What is your deal? You're new here obviously. So what's your story?"

"My story?"

"Yeah, like, where did you come from? Where did you go?"

"Where did I come from cotton eyed Joe?"

He laughed. 'Hot.' 

"You get what I mean."

"Uh, no real story. I was born. I slept. I breathed. I ate. I'm here." He wasn't going to just pour his life's story out to him. He was not even trying to make friends here. 

"No offense, but someone with that normal of a life does not turn out like you."

Alex was offended. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!"

"I said no offense! I didn't mean it like that. I meant just...different. More interesting." 

"Interesting huh?" Alex couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Yeah. Interesting." He smiled big and Alex just died inside. 

************************************************

After class Alex got up to leave but was stopped by Jack.

"Eh hold on there Aaaaalex."

"What?"

"I need your number."

"Uh..why."

"What wrong, never had a friend before? I want to hang out dumbass." He laughed.

"I've had friends before Jack."

"Joke Alex. Joke."

He gave up and gave him his number. 'Friend...huh...there goes rule number two.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needing To write more man.

Alex was picked up by his social worker who had two suitcases in the backseat. And when they didn't take the route to go back to the boy's home, Alex started getting nervous.

"Uhm...are..are we not going to the boy's home?" Alex asked.

"We found a temp for you. And if she and you get along, a permanent until if and when your mother shapes up or your grandmother gets home." His social worker said plainly, always staring at the road.

"Oh...okay." Alex shifted in his seat.

"Calm down Alex. I know past homes haven't been the best. But this one seems nice."

"They all seemed nice.." Alex said softly.

"Well this time, you have me as a social worker. And if you ever need anyone or anything, no matter what it is, you can call me. Okay? I will always try my best to do what I can for you." This time, the social worker was more passionate about his response. 

Alex breathed. "Okay. Thank you sir." 

"Just call me Patrick alright?"

"Alright." Alex felt a little better. 

**********************************************

When they pulled into the driveway of what Alex assumed was his new placement, his heart became calmer. It looked very nice, but not so nice that it would belong to some strict assholes. A woman came out of the door and waited patiently. 

Alex and Patrick got out and got the suitcases. As they walked up the stairs to the porch the lady reached to open the door. 

"Oh hello there! I'm so glad to meet you. I'm Elise. You can call me Lisa." 

She did seem nice...

As they walked in, Elise spoke again. 

"You can set those there or just take them to your room. It's the third door to your left."

Alex shyly walked down the hall. He stayed in the room for a bit while the Patrick and Elise talked.  
He looked around the room and was able to get even more calm. This was a nice room. He expected a twin bed, a closet, and maybe a nightstand. But instead there was a queen sized bed, a nightstand on one size and a hand shaped chair on the other. There was a large dresser with a television on it. He had a long mirror on the door and a closet. His own bathroom, and a large rug covering a third of the floor. This was by far the nicest place he's ever been allowed to sleep in. 

His trance was broken by Patrick calling for him. He walked into the living room with his hands in his pockets and his head hunched over, scaredly. 

"I'll be on my way. Be good okay? Call or text if you need me. Don't give Elise any trouble."

"Oh, he won't be any trouble at all." Elise smiled.

Alex had never had a social worker care for him in any way. To him, Patrick was the dad he never had. He hugged him which took him by surprise but hugged back. 

"You'll be okay."

***************************************** 

When Patrick left, Elise turned and clapped her hands. Which caused Alex to jump.

"Oh my bad sweetheart, didn't mean to scare you. But anyways, I have to get going, I need to run some errands. I'll give you a quick speech about rules and such. Okay, no parties unless I say it is okay. Uh, friends are okay. Don't make police come here. And just clean after yourself. I don't have strict rules at all,  
so just relax. I'm going to the store. Here is my number, text me anything you want to eat specifically. If you are hungry or thirsty right now, just help yourself." 

"Uh...okay...thank you." 

And with a nod and smile, Elise was gone.

 

**********************************************

As soon as Alex got settled into his new temporary home, he found himself picking up his phone every two minutes to check for a text or something of the sort. 

"I shouldn't be anxious to receive a message..." Alex whispered to himself. This wasn't normal of him. If he was going to at least try being distant, he shouldn't hope for anything. Alex sat his phone down on the counter and looked in the refrigerator.

He picked up the Apple Juice and sat it on a different counter. Just as he was about to reach for a cup his phone buzzed and he nearly died just diving for it. 

Unknown Number: Hey Aaaaaalex. Guess who.

Alex smiled, then stopped once he remembered he needed to not get excited. He didn't need friends, he didn't want them either. This guy would be gone in a matter of weeks. 

Alex: Yo..

He also set the contact name. Nothing playful, just Jack. 

Jack: Let's hang out man. 

Alex looked around.

Alex: Little busy at the moment...kinda moved today. But I'm free tomorrow I think. 

Jack: But, but, but I'm bored now too. I can help unpack or something. 

Alex thought for a moment. He didn't know if he should let Jack come by. Lisa seemed laid back and nice. Maybe it wouldn't be a big deal. He called her to ask.

"Oh Alex hi!" Lisa answered cheerfully. "What do you want from the store? Snacks? Drinks? Certain meals?"

"Uh well, that's one reason why I called but I have a question..." Alex was nervous. He hated rejection.

"Yes dear?"

"Well uh...today was my first day and a guy was nice to me and now he wants to hang out...and I was trying to say I was busy but he was persistent....and I was wondering if he could come over..." Alex tried speaking fast before he could change his mind. 

"Oh I thought it was more serious. I don't care hun. Just make good choices. As long as he's not some criminal, it's okay. Now what do you want to eat?"

Alex smiled a little. "Maybe some Dr. Pepper and just any random snacks if you don't mind..." 

"Alright, how about a pizza for you and your friend for dinner tonight?"

"That is awesome! Thank you Lisa!" Alex was very happy. He never had someone like this taking care of him.

*******************************************

Alex: "Fine, here's the address." Alex texted. 

Jack: "Cool Beans, see you in a bit."


	3. Chapter 3

Alex stood around for a minute. Then sorta freaked out. "Jack is coming here. I just got here. I look a mess." Alex ruffle his own hair speaking to himself.

Alex didn't bother showering. He didn't know where the bathroom was, or how things worked. Strangers' houses always seemed to be more complex. He just changed and tried making himself look not gross but not like he was trying too hard. After all, he didn't consider Jack as his friend anyway. He was a little nervous about being alone in a new house, that's all. 

 

He didn't have much to unpack in the first place but whatever he did have he pretty much put away. He didn't want to be a dick and have Jack know he was exaggerating about "moving" so he repacked his things so Jack could "help". As soon as he shoved his last pair of pants in one of the suitcases, there was a knock at the door. 

Alex jumped. He didn't want to run to the door. He didn't need to be too eager. He walked extra slow. 

When he finally got to the door he breathed in and opened with a blank expression. Jack was lying on the porch playing dead. Alex couldn't help but glance at his butt. 

And Jack must've been some sort of wizard going by what he said next. 

"Like what you see?" He teased and wiggled his bottom.

"Nice seeing you byeeeeee." Alex said as he was closing the door. 

Jack hopped up however and stopped him. 

"No, I must help you." He said keeping the door open. 

Alex couldn't help but giggle. "You're a lunatic."

As Jack finally pushed himself in and then tripped, got up like nothing happened, tugged on his jacket and played it cool.

"I know." Jack said embarrassed about falling. 

Alex just stood there shyly at the door. There was complete silence for a couple of minutes until Jack spoke again. 

"Sooooo, was this house like already furnished? Or did you like...lieeeeee....Or..." Jack wondered.

"No, it's uh..it's a long story." 

"We have some time." Jack pushed.

"You'd get bored, trust me." 

"Nah, stories make unpacking fun." 

"Well...let's just unpack a bit first." Alex strayed away from the subject a little. 

They walked to the room Alex's stuff was in.

Only two suitcases on the bed.

"Dude, I don't know about you, but I don't think we can unpack ALL of this tonight." Jack joked sarcastically.  
"You said you were busy. With two suitcases?" Jack laughed.

"Just be glad I said you could be here. I could've just said I don't need help unpacking." Alex huffed.

"Nonono. Two suitcases is two too much." Jack joked walking towards them. 

"So are you gonna start explaining?" Jack asked.

"Oh...right...uh...maybe some other time you know?" Alex was nervous. And Jack could tell.

Jack saw Alex's eyes darting all around the room. He saw his hands grasping each other as he assumed they were getting clammy. He noticed Alex's breathing got a little faster and his voice changed. He quickly dropped the suitcase he has picked up and darted to Alex.

"Hey, hey man. Hey, it's okay. It's alright. You don't have to say anything. Stop getting anxious." Jack tried calming Alex down and to Alex's surprise, Jack embraced him in a tight hug that seemed to hold every part of him in a warm grasp. Alex didn't want friends. He didn't want drama. He didn't want hurt. But being in Jack's arms at the moment just muted his thoughts. Alex relaxed a bit and allowed himself to be held close.

After a few seconds, Alex tried speaking. But it was muffled due to his face being in Jack's shoulder. 

Jack let go. "What was that? Sorry."

Alex breathed. "When I said I just moved. I meant I. Just me. I moved from the boy's home to here."

Jack raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what that all meant. Alex took the hint. 

"You see, my...my mom isn't a good person. She's done bad things. Been a bad person. When Department of Children and Families finds out about bad parents. They take the kids away. For me...this is my third time being taken away. I get placed in a building full of other boys like me until a foster parents decides to say they can take one of us in. That's what happened today. This is my new temporary housing." Alex was a little relieved he got that out honestly. He never wanted to tell anyone about his life. But Jack was the only person who's ever shown any care towards him other than his grandmother. 

Jack was silent. He hasn't heard why Alex's mother was so bad but he figured it must not be good if he doesn't even say what it is, just calls her not good. He asked anyways. 

"What uh...why is your mom not a good person?"

Alex looked down. "I uh...just don't feel like talking about it today. Look if you and I keep in touch and get acquainted, I'll be more than happy to share with you my life haha. But until then, how about just chilling."

Jack smiled. "Chill. Huh. We can do that. 

So Alex sat down on the bed and Jack on the hand chair. Unpacking and watching television and playing music at different times.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since Jack and Alex hung out that one night, they were inseparable almost. They weren't all over each other, but they were always with the other. At lunch, in the mornings at school, and many times after school just doing random shit. 

Alex was always nervous around large crowns so Jack stayed extra close to him. He always made sure their arms touched. For some reason it soothed Alex. 

When they went to the mall, Jack would get Alex's mind off the people in any way he could. At the park, he and Alex would climb trees and talk. And just at random stores when Alex went with Jack to run errands, Jack always got Alex a snack. Even though Alex tried to stop him each time.

On Friday, Jack stayed over at Alex's. They were going to Final Friday at all the art galleries. They calmed Alex. When they got home, Lisa wasn't there. She was working overtime.

"Looks like we're loners." Joked Alex.

"It won't be so bad. It's late but do you wanna watch a movie?" Jack asked.

Alex was little hungry though. Which he never really told people. He never wanted to be a bother. But again, Jack must've been some sort of wizard. 

"We can order pizza." 

"Nonono! Please. Don't spend your money." Alex freaked.

"Hmm what do you want? Cheese? Pepperoni? Oh you want cheese. Duh. Cause you eat lame pizzas." 

"Jaaaaaack." 

"Aaaaaalex." 

Alex huffed. He walked to his room to put on a movie leaving Jack to order food. 

Jack came in after ordering and saw Alex bent over trying to find his remote. Jack stared at his butt. Then cleared his throat. Alex jumped.

"JESUS YOU SCARED ME." Alex yelled. 

"Yeah you looked focused with your ass in the air." Jack laughed.

"Ugh." Alex grabbed his remote and laid back on his bed. Jack shut off the light and joined him. 

This wasn't a strange thing. They had laid and even slept in each others bed with each other. Really closely too. 

Jack laid on Alex's chest and watched. Alex tousled Jack's hair. 

Ten minutes into the movie Jack shifted a bit and now his elbow was right by Alex's dick. Jack didn't realize. He moved to grab the remote to turn up the volume. And in doing that he moved his arm over that dangerous area. Alex's eyes were wide. He didn't move, or speak or anything. That one graze though sent thoughts through his mind which made his pants tighten.

'Breathe Alex. Just breathe.' Alex thought. 

Jack moved his arm back in place and grazed over Alex's thigh. Alex's pants were tighter. 

Jack had no idea what was going on. To his knowledge, he wasn't even near Alex's dick. Jack just had to move one more time which made Alex let out a tiny moan just as there were knocks at the door. So Jack didn't hear it. So much relief poured over Alex. Jack went to get the food and came back to the room to see a nervous Alex.

"Dude. You okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Just hungry." Alex played it off.

"Let's eat then." 

*******************************************

Alex laid awake as Jack slept beside him. He thought of Jack and how close he was to touching him while hard. 

He was obviously attracted to Jack. He had more than a crush on him. He had actual feelings for him. Alex pushed the thoughts out if his head and found sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When Alex woke up Jack's arm was around his waist and they were spooning. Alex looked over his shoulder to see a sleeping Jack. He squirmed a bit and when he did he felt something poke his lower back.

Alex's jaw dropped and his eyes shot wide open.

'Is Jack hard because my ass is against him?' Alex thought.

'No he's not even gay.'

Alex wanted to stay like this forever. But he knew it would end soon. Just as he thought that, Jack started waking up. Alex moved away a little to make sure Jack didn't know he knew he was hard.

They exchanged good mornings and Jack went pee. Alex got up and started changing clothes. Jack came back in as soon as Alex had completely stripped. He dove for the covers and wrapped them around his lower half. Jack stood there smiling.

"Dude, I'm not your grandma, we have the same junk."

Alex went red. Jack rolled his eyes and shut the door and allowed Alex his privacy.

**********************************************

When they walked in the kitchen, Lisa was making pancakes.

"Alright boys, tonight if you're still going to that party, please be careful. I know how highschoolers can be."

"I'm certain Lisa." Jack smiled. Lisa chuckled.

After breakfast Lisa left to work.

Alex and Jack down the day listening to music and talking. Later they were getting ready for the party.

Jack took a shower while Alex practiced not freaking out around people. While Jack was in the restroom Alex heard a knock at the door. He opened it to see Patrick and another man.

"Hey Alex! I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing."

"Oh, okay. Yeah come on in!" Alex stepped back.

Alex was a little nervous because he did not know who this other guy was. Patrick must've known Alex was anxious.

"This is Pete Went, he's my co-caseworker and so you and him needed to meet. Anyways, how are things? Is Lisa in the shower?"

"Oh no. That's Jack. My friend. Lisa is at work. Jack stayed the night." Alex always blushed a little when talking about Jack.

"Oh I see. Friend huh? Don't know too may people that turn red when they talk about friends." Patrick teased.

"...okay fine. I like him. But he's not gay. And we are just friends."

"So you told him you liked him."

"Well..no."

"Then how do you know he's not gay?" Patrick asked.

"I...because...that's just how things work out haha."

"You know, that's what I thought about Patrick the first time I met him." Pete started to speak.

"Three years later, I'm married to the guy." Pete reached over and held Patrick's hand.

"Wait what?" Alex asked surprised.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Pete is also my husband." Patrick smiled.

"I didn't know you were...what the!?!?" Pete and Patrick chuckled.

"Look, people may not seem gay at first but that doesn't mean they aren't. Never judge a book by it's cover." Patrick smiled.

Alex shrugged. "Maybe you're right."

Jack walked in with a towel around his lower half. Alex looked up and saw Jack's bare chest along with his tattoo. Alex has seen the Skellington tattoo plenty of times. But it always tickles his stomach seeing it. And seeing Jack's wet hair and just a towel keeping him from being totally naked almost threw him over the edge.

"Woah, shit sorry didn't know we had company." Jack stated.

"This is my Social worker and his co-caseworker, Patrick and Pete."

"Pleased to meet you." Both said reaching to shake his hand.

"Well Alex, we need to get going. But remember to call if you need anything. Glad you and Pete could finally meet." Patrick said getting up.

"It was nice meeting him."Alex smiled.

"Nice meeting you two." Jack said shaking their hands one more time.

And with that they left. And Jack went back to the room. Alex was confused as to why Jack came out with just a towel on. Even if he didn't know there were people over. After the shower Alex took one and they threw on some casual clothes. It was time to go.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as both of them walked in the door, they each took a shot. That was enough for Alex. Jack however, that was only one out of many. 

Jack went to get more drinks and Alex sat in a corner. Everyone was dancing and all over each other while Alex played games on his phone.

He stayed by Jack a few times but found himself always needing to get air. He went to the backyard and found a trampoline. He climbed on and started watching Dragon Ball Z.

After a couple of episodes Jack stumbled outside and climbed on when he saw Alex.

"Lexyyy. I've been looking for you!!!" Jack smiled.

Alex smiled a tiny bit. "Hey there." He spoke quietly.

Jack leaned on Alex's shoulder and hummed. 

"Lexy 'm cold."

"Alex moved to his side and took his jacket off and wrapped it around Jack. Jack moved into Alex's chest and cuddled himself there. Alex was a little nervous but stayed still to make Jack comfortable. But after a bit he felt Jack rubbing his stomach.

"I like tummies." Jack laughed. "They're so cute. Yours is even more so adorable."

"Uh thanks. Haha."

Jack moved up a little and nuzzled into Alex's neck.  
He breathed in and hummed again.

Alex smiled at this then felt a bit of pain and pleasure. In a matter of seconds, Jack's mouth was attached to Alex's neck. Biting and sucking. He hands tracing all over Alex's body. 

Alex enjoyed this for a few seconds until remembering Jack was drunk. He pushed Jack away a bit but Jack came right back and instead attached to Alex's lips. Alex couldn't help himself. He kissed back.

Soon Alex's tongue was in Jack's mouth as Jack also bit and sucked it. That caused Alex to moan a bit and Jack to reach down to undo Alex's jeans.

This snapped Alex back to reality. He was drunk. He didn't want this. He wouldn't let Jack make this mistake.

"Jack, Jack stop."

"Mmh, but Lexy. I want you." 

Alex sighed. "Jack, I...I can't let you do this. I....I'm in love with you."

He just broke rule 3.

"And I can't let you do this when you don't feel the same. You're drunk. You don't know what you're doing. I'm not taking advantage of you."

Alex sat up.

"Come on. We need to get going." Alex spoke disappointed.

He helped Jack off and drove them to Jack's house. He'd just sleep on the couch.

********************************************

When they got to his house, Alex got Jack to bed. 

"I do love you Lexy." Alex heard Jack say as he was almost out the bedroom door.

Alex didn't trust that. Jack was drunk. He was drunk. He didn't mean it. He went back to the living room and fell sleep on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Alex woke up to crashing sounds in the kitchen. He got up and walked in to find Jack cooking. 

"Hey! How'd you sleep? Why'd you sleep on the couch? When did we get home?" Jack was full of questions. 

"I just wanted to make sure if you got sick in the middle of the night you could rush to the bathroom without crawling over me." Alex only answered the couch question. It's the only one he paid attention to. 

"Dude, I must have kissed someone last night. I know made out with someone cause my lips are really soft. That always happens after I make out with someone. Must have been good too. They're all red like it was rough dude." Jack laughed. 

Alex stayed quiet. 

"I just wish I could remember who. They must've been a good kisser. I had a hard on this morning." Jack continued. 

They were close enough to talk about stuff like this. It wasn't abnormal. 

"I wonder if I got any too. I might try finding out who it was cause I-" Jack was cut off. 

"It was me." Alex shouted. He was pissed off and guilty. 

"Hah...what?" Jack was serious now. 

"You and I fucking made out. You tried going further. I stopped you. I'm sorry to disappoint you. I'm sorry I'm not the one you probably wanted to hook up with." 

"...Alex I.." Jack tried speaking. 

"I'm gonna go. I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to be friends. Goodbye." Alex rushed out leaving Jack just standing there with a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. 

****************************************** 

Alex walked home fastly. He got home and went straight to his room. Not saying a word to Lisa. He shut his door and fell back on his bed. He rubbed his eyes and breathed. He jumped when he felt his phone vibrating.

Incoming Call: Jack

Alex looked at his phone and wanted to cry. He tossed it to the side and laid back down.

His phone gave shorter vibrations. Text messages.

New Message From: Jack

"Alex"  
"Please answer"

Another call. Alex ignored it.

"Talk to me"  
"We need to talk about this"

Another call.

"Fucking answer you fuck"

Another call.

Alex ignored all of it.

Soon he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Alex. Sweetie." Lisa spoke from the other side of the door.

"Not now. Please" Alex groaned.

"Alex I need you to please open the door." Lisa tried again.

Alex got up and at the door with Lisa, was Jack.

"He wanted to talk to you."

Alex sighed and turned to walk back in his room leaving the door open to invite Jack in.

Jack closed the door behind him.

"Look Jack-" Alex started.

"For once, let me cut you off Gaskarth."

Alex stayed silent.

"I can't be your friend Alex."

Alex's lip quivered.

"I understan-"

"Alex let me finish."

Alex nodded while looking down.

"I can't be your friend. I told you I love you. I meant it." Jack finished.

Alex's head shot up and Jack's hands were immediately cupping his face and kissing him.

Jack pulled back and spoke again.

"I may have drank a lot more than you, but I've been doing it a lot long than you too. I can control my alcohol." Jack smiled.

"So you weren't-" Alex was cut off again.

"Drunk? No. I just needed to find out how you felt."

And with that, Alex and Jack were kissing again. It was as though they'd die if they weren't attached to each other. Jack slid his tongue in Alex's mouth and picked him up. Alex wrapped his legs around Jack's waist and sucked on Jack's tongue.

They stopped a bit to breathe and Jack spoke. "I want you Lexy."

That's all Alex needed to hear before pulling Jack in again biting a sucking trails down his neck.

Jack laid them both on the bed and took off Alex's shirt. Kissing him as soon as the article of clothing was discarded. Alex unzipped Jack's jacket while he helped to take it off.

They needed each other. They needed to make up for last night.

Jack sat up and took off his T-shirt and unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans.He reached for Alex's pants and did the same.

After helping Alex get his pants off, Jack slid his hand down his boxers. Alex was very hard and was aching for Jack to touch him. Jack slid his underwear down of off for better access.

After a few pumps to Alex's cock, Jack leaned down and wrapped his mouth around the head. Alex threw his head back gasping. As Jack sucked Alex's length, Alex clawed at his bed. Alex sat up to pull Jack to his fce and kissed him again, pulling him down on top of him. He reached for Jacks pants and boxers and slid them off as well.

Jack traced his hand all over Alex's body once more. They both knew it wasn't a good idea to have full on sex in the house while Lisa was there but Blow jobs and Hand jobs weren't out of the question.

Alex reached down and grabbed Jack's leaking member. He started jerking him off as Jack sucked his neck leaving dark purple marks all over him.

Jack reached down to grab Alex's dick again and started pumping him as well. Alex was in complete bliss. Hissing at the need for Jack to go faster and biting Jack's chest to make him do so.

Jack panted loudly and Alex continued pumping his hand. Soon neither of them could contain themselves. Alex was throwing his head back and moaning Jack's name which sent Jack over the edge. 

Jack heseing Alex moan his name cause his stomach to tighten and groan a deep "fuck." Which signaled he was close to finish.

Alex, realizing this wanted Jack to cum faster

"Cum for me baby." And that's all Jack needed before he was groaning Alex's name, cumming all over Alex's hand.

Seeing this, Alex moaned once more and bucked his hips up as he came all over Jack's hand as well.

Jack leaned down and licked Alex's length clean, Alex did the same.

They laid down next to each other panting and soon laughing.

Alex turned to Jack and pulled him in for another kiss.

"God I love you." Jack whispered. Putting their foreheads together. 

"I love you." Alex replied.

After cleaning themselves fully, they cuddled against each other and fell asleep, happy to finally call each other theirs.


End file.
